Pożeracz Chmur
Pożeracz Chmur - smoczy "nastolatek" (ma ok. 80 lat, co w przeliczeniu na ludzki wiek daje około trzynastu lat). Najstarszy i najbliższy przyjaciel Kamyka, ma wiele imion, z których miano Pożeracza Chmur nadał mu sam Tkacz Iluzji. Jedno z imion nadanych mu przez innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku brzmi: Dobry Biały Fruwacz Unoszący się Wysoko i Zjadający Obłoki Takiej Barwy Jak On Sam. Wygląd i charakter W swojej naturalnej, smoczej postaci Pożeracz Chmur przypomina wielkiego białego psa ze skrzydłami, wykazującego niekiedy cechy kocie. Ma smukłe i zwinne ciało, cztery długie, silne łapy i długi ogon. Szyja, wygięta we wdzięczny łuk, zakończona jest psią głową, z których patrzą czerwone oczy smoka. Wyraźnie zaznaczone mięśnie skrzydeł są niezwykle silne. Dzięki nim smok może machać dużymi, rozpiętymi na mocnych paliczkach, przypominającymi żagle skrzydłami. Całe ciało, prócz błoniastych skrzydeł, pokrywa długa i obfita sierść, zapobiegająca wyziębieniu smoka podczas lotu na dużych wysokościach. Pożeracz posiada właściwą dla wszystkich smoków zdolność do przemiany kształtu. Kiedy zechce, może dokonać metamorfozy w każde stworzenie, które kiedyś zjadł lub ugryzł (ponieważ posiada wówczas w organiźmie informację genetyczną stworzenia i korzysta z niej podczas przemiany). Tak więc Pożeracz może przyjmować kształt między innymi białego, kudłatego psa oraz swojego przyjaciela, Kamyka, z nieco odmienionym wizerunkiem. Przyzwyczajenie do nowej postaci zajmuje smokowi dużo czasu, jednak, jak twierdzi, ludzka postać jest jego ulubioną, ponieważ z pomocą rąk można dokonać przeróżnych, fantastycznych rzeczy. Bez względu na swoją postać, mentalność Pożeracza Chmur pozostaje taka sama. Jest on pierwszym smokiem, z którym zaprzyjaźnił się i którego dosiadł człowiek. Przyjacielski i pomocny, pokazał Kamykowi świat dźwięków, dzięki czemu młody kandydat na maga mógł zdać egzamin, tworząc swoje iluzje bez żadnych braków. Smok czasem bywa też agresywny i gwałtowny, kilkakrotnie rzucając się na przyjaciela z pięściami lub zębami. Co ciekawe, Pożeracz Chmur w ludzkiej postaci żywi uczucia do Jagody, córki Słonego. Gdy widzi ją i Kamyka przebywających w swoim towarzystwie, czuje zazdrość. Kamyk w pewnym momencie komentuje zachowania Pożeracza Chmur słowami: Ani już z ciebie całkiem smok, ani do końca człowiek. Umiejętności Pożeracz jest jednym (a być może jedynym) ze smoków, które opanowały znaczną część ludzkich umiejętności. Smok odkrył w sobie talent do rysowania, które stało się jedną z jego pasji. Potrafi doskonale odtwarzać obrazy, a także charaktery pisma (sfałszował podpis na testamencie Płowego). Ma tez doskonałą pamięć. Smok może też przekazywać ludziom swoje doznania, "zapraszając" ich umysły do swojej głowy. Dzięki temu Kamyk mógł patrzeć na świat z perspektywy smoka, słysząc jednocześnie dźwięki dookoła, czego nigdy wcześniej nie mógł doznać. Rodzina Rodzice i młodsza siostra Pożeracza Chmur żyją na Smoczym Archipelagu. Sam Pożeracz podróżuje po świecie, osiadłszy w końcu z rodziną na największej z wysp Jaszczurze. Kamyk nadał własne imię matce Pożeracza - Łagodna, skracając tym samym jej prawdziwe, zawiłe imię, a ojciec nazywa się Pazur. Młodsza siostra Pożeracza nazwana została Liska z racji swojego podobieństwa do rudego, grubiutkiego, młodego lisa. Pożeracz miał także starszego brata, Szperacza, który zginął jako dziecko, wpadając do starożytnej studni. Pożeracz uwielbia uwielbiać swoją maleńką siostrzyczkę. Kocha zabawy z nią, naukę wielu przydatnych smokom zachowań i informacji, opiekuje się nią jak częścią siebie. Nigdy by jej nie zaniedbał i nie spuścił z oka, z wyjątkiem jednego incydentu podczas randki z Jagodą. Ciekawostki *Pożeracz Chmur nie znosi wody w każdej swojej postaci. *Pożeracz, tak jak inne smoki, ma zdolność szybkiej regeneracji ran. *Bardzo docenia przebywanie w ludzkiej formie, ponieważ uważa, że ręce to doskonały wynalazek. Lubi rysować, ma świetną pamięć, potrafi doskonale odtwarzać obrazy i charaktery pisma (sfałszował podpis na testamencie Płowego). *Jest całkowicie odporny na działanie alkoholu. *Pożeracz Chmur miał dotychczas kilka imion: Puchaty, Ten Co Gubi Zęby, Kopacz Nor i Niedobry Szczeniak, nie ma więc żadnej pewności, że swoje aktualne imię zachowa do końca życia. Galeria Smok2.jpg|Pożeracz Chmur w naturalnej postaci Pożeracz Chmur i Kamyk.jpg|Pożeracz Chmur w ludzkiej postaci ze swoim przyjacielem Kamykiem pożeracz2.jpg pożeracz3.jpg Pożeracz1.jpg|Pożeracz z Kamykiem na grzbiecie pożeracz4.jpg|Pożeracz Chmur na nowej okładce Naznaczeni błękitem cz. 1 Kategoria:Leksykon postaci Kategoria:Smoki